


Your Arms Offer Me Salvation

by reilaroo



Series: Shape of You [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: Percival shivered in the cold, dark basement.  There were no windows to lighten the room, so he doesn’t know what time of day it is.  He had lost sense of time during his captivity.





	Your Arms Offer Me Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely darker than the first two parts. There is no actual rape but there is mentions of rape. Grindelwald is dark and twisted.

Percival shivered in the cold, dark basement. There were no windows to lighten the room, so he doesn’t know what time of day it is. He had lost sense of time during his captivity. He believed he was kidnapped by Grindelwald seven days ago, but he doesn’t know how long he was unconscious. After several excruciating torture sessions, he had succumbed to darkness.

The sound of the doorknob creaking as it turned echoed around the empty basement. He looked forward as the soft glow of an illuminated wand came closer. Despite his best efforts, he still shrank back in fear as Grindelwald walked towards him. He wasn’t sure how much torture he could further endure. He had almost died when he was captured and each torture session weakened him more.

“You’ve been keeping secrets from me, Director Graves,” Grindelwald said.

Percival remained silent. He had learned that the dark wizard loved to talk, and it did not matter if he answered him or not.

Grindelwald stepped forward and leaned in close to his prisoner. “A Mr. Newton Scamander was arrested today in New York.”

Percival gasped in horror and dismay. He thought his husband was in Equatorial Guinea. Newt was supposed to be safe. He had buried Newt’s existence deep behind his Occlumency shields. He didn’t want him anywhere near Grindelwald.

“It seems he has a case of magical creatures, and one of them escaped and caused havoc at a no-maj bank. Miss Goldstein witnessed this and arrested him. She brought him to MACUSA.”

Percival was trying to comprehend that his husband was here in New York. He wondered why he had arrived ahead of schedule.

Grindelwald paused his story as he looked at his prisoner. He saw the fear in his eyes and he rejoiced in his victory. He had finally found Graves’ weakness; he could properly break the powerful wizard now.

“The truly interesting thing about meeting Mr. Scamander was that he seemed to know you. He asked to speak to me alone, which I quickly agreed to. I needed to know more about him and how he knew you. Imagine my surprise when he called me Percy and kissed me. As he was apologizing about his creature running loose around New York, I read his mind. He was so happy to be home and to see you again. He was so happy to be back with his husband,” Grindelwald said, growling the last word.

Percival closed his eyes in despair. His sweet, innocent Newt had unknowingly revealed their secret marriage to the darkest wizard alive. He couldn’t blame him. He had tried learning Occlumency, but he couldn’t grasp it. Not every witch or wizard had the ability to shield their minds.

Grindelwald savored the anguish the other wizard was feeling. He had found another way to torture Graves, and it would break the man more efficiently than the Cruciatus curse.

“When I learned that he was your husband, I was worried for a moment. He’s the only one who could tell that I wasn’t you. He could ruin all my plans if he exposed me. However, he didn’t suspect a thing. He kissed me goodbye and told me he’d see me at home. He told me not to work too late because he missed me terribly.”

Percival shook his head in denial. Newt would realize that Grindelwald wasn’t him. He would see through the dark wizard’s impersonation, and he would come looking for him. Newt was observant; he would be able to tell the difference between his husband and imposter.

Grindelwald leered at his captive. “I can see why you married him. He’s quite attractive and a good kisser. I can’t wait to see how those plush, pink lips will feel around my cock as I fuck his mouth. Tell me, Director, does he look as good on his knees as I imagine he will? Will he cry prettily as I shove my cock down his throat?”

He opened his eyes and growled lowly. “Don’t you dare touch him!”

Grindelwald laughed cruelly. “Oh, I’m going to do so much more than touch him. I’m going to break him. I’m going to rape him over and over again until he’s lying in a pool of blood. I’m going to make him scream in pain, cry from fear, and whimper in defeat. He’ll beg me to stop, but I won’t until I’m ready for our fun to end. Then, I’m going to strangle him slowly. 

“The last thing he’ll see is your face, twisted with hatred and rage. The last thing he’ll hear is your voice telling him how much you hate him and wish you never married him. His last thought will be that his beloved husband killed him, and he won’t understand why.”

Percival screamed in fear and anger. He desperately pulled against the collar around his neck, tethering him to the wall. He needed to break free and save Newt. He couldn’t let this monster kill him.

Grindelwald smirked with satisfaction. “I must be going now. After all, my darling husband is waiting for me at home. Maybe I won’t kill him tonight. It will depend on how well he pleases me. He’s quite beautiful after all; I wouldn’t want to waste this opportunity. Think about how fetching he’ll look bound and gagged, naked in your bed.”

“Please don’t hurt him,” he begged. “You can have me instead.”

“Now, Director, don’t be selfish. After I’m finished with our lovely Newton, then I’ll come back to you. I’ve often fantasized about fucking you against this wall. I’ll bet you look beautiful wearing nothing but your collar and cuffs. However, you will have to wait your turn. I’m afraid that your husband has captured my attention, and I simply must have him. Goodbye.”

As the dark wizard walked upstairs, Percival screamed, “No!” 

He tugged futilely at his chains; his magic suppressed. He was powerless to stop Grindelwald from going to Newt and hurting him. His sweet, wonderful husband was going to be raped and murdered, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Great, heaving sobs shook his body as he slumped in despair. He felt his heart break as he imagined Newt’s pain and fear.

“Newt!” he screamed as he shot up in bed. He looked around his bedroom with confusion. He had just been in Grindelwald’s basement. How had he gotten to his bedroom?

“Percy?” a soft voice asked as the lamp turned on.

Percival looked to his left and saw Newt sitting beside him. He had a concerned look on his face and his hands were hovering in the air as though he was uncertain if he was allowed to touch him.

He tried to clear his head. “Newt? What happened?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Newt said. “I tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Where’s Grindelwald?” he asked. He needed to know if Newt was safe from that madman.

“He’s in prison; we rescued you two weeks ago. Do you remember?”

As the nightmare faded away, Percival did remember Newt and Tina rescuing him from that cold, dark basement. Newt had captured Grindelwald as soon as he saw him because he knew that he wasn’t Percival. He sighed in relief; his nightmare never happened. Grindelwald hadn’t hurt Newt.

He shakily nodded. “I remember.”

“Can I touch you?” Newt asked softly.

“Please.” All he wanted was to feel Newt’s arms around him. He knew his nightmare wasn’t real, but the fear still lingered. He wanted to feel that his beloved husband was alive and safe.

Newt gathered him close and wrapped his arms securely around him. He pressed Percival’s head to his shoulder and ran his fingers soothingly through his hair. He hummed under his breath as he felt faint tremors shake his husband’s body.

A short time later, Newt pressed his lips to Percival’s temple. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

Percival shuddered. “I was back in the basement. Grindelwald was there; he told me you came to MACUSA. He read your mind and discovered you were my husband. He wasn’t happy that I was able to keep you a secret from him.”

He took a deep breath before he continued. “He was saying how pretty you were and how much fun he was going to have with you. I was so scared. I didn’t want him anywhere near you.”

“I’m fine, Percy,” he said as he rubbed soothing circles on the back of his neck with his thumb. “He never laid a finger on me.”

“He said when he met you that you didn’t recognize that he was an imposter. You believed that he was me. You kissed him and went home to wait for him. He was very proud of himself for fooling you. He said that if he could make my husband believe he was me, then nobody would ever realize that he wasn’t the real Percival Graves.”

Newt cupped Percival’s face in his hands and said firmly, “Look at me, love.”

He hesitantly looked at his husband. He knew that Newt had known right away that Grindelwald was an imposter, but the dream had felt so real.

“I will always know you,” Newt said fervently. “You could place me in a room with 100 Percival Graves, and I will find the real you. There is only one like you, and I love you with my whole heart and soul. I will always know you.”

“I know, darling. I know Grindelwald would never be able to fool you. It was just a nightmare.”

“Is that it? Was there more to the nightmare?”

Percival began to shake as he remembered Grindelwald’s plans for Newt. “There’s more,” he whispered.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Newt said. He was worried about Percival’s shaking and didn’t want to upset him anymore.

“I need to say it,” he whispered. “He kept saying how pretty you were and how he wanted to see you on your knees. He was going to rape you, multiple times. He said he might keep you a few days if you pleased him. Then, he was going to strangle you.”

Newt gasped in shock. He could now understand why Percival was so upset. “That didn’t happen, love. I’m alive and I’m here with you.”

“I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. I’d go mad if he killed you,” Percival said as he gripped Newt’s shirt tightly. “You are my whole world.”

“And you are mine. I don’t want to be without you.”

“That wasn’t the worst part,” he said. “He was going to rape and murder you wearing my face. You would have been so scared of me. You would have died thinking I hated you.”

Percival sobbed against Newt’s chest. He loved him so much and never wanted to hurt him. He would rather die than hurt his precious husband.

“Never,” Newt growled. “I would never believe that you hate me. I know you love me as much as I love you.”

Percival nodded as he cried. “I do love you. I love you so much.”

“Remember we have a secret weapon against Grindelwald or anybody else who tries to separate us,” Newt said. “Our wedding rings.”

He stopped crying as he realized Newt was right; their rings were bound to their magic. “You used our rings to find me.”

“Yes, I also knew you were badly hurt and that’s why I came home early. As long as we wear our rings, we will always know if one of us is hurt and where we are. We always be able to find each other if we need to.”

“Since our rings are magically bound to us, we can’t actually remove them,” Percival said. “So, that’s a good thing.”

“And you had the brilliant idea of disillusioning our rings so nobody can see them. That’s why Grindelwald didn’t know you were married. Your idea saved both of us.”

“I’d do anything to keep you safe.”

“As would I, love,” Newt promised. He gently kissed his husband’s lips, sealing his promise.

Percival held Newt’s neck firmly and deepened their kiss. He poured every emotion he was feeling into the kiss, all of his love, joy, and relief. He was incredibly grateful that his nightmare wasn’t real. Newt was alive and unharmed. Percival vowed that he would keep him safe. Grindelwald would never have the opportunity to hurt his husband.

“Come, love, let’s sleep some more,” Newt said as he gently lowered them onto the bed. He tucked Percival against his side and wrapped his arms around him. He hoped he would be able to protect his husband against any future nightmares.

Percival sighed deeply as he positioned his head on Newt’s chest. He felt safe in Newt’s arms and hearing his heart beat strongly proved that he was alive and well; he could rest peacefully knowing that Newt was here with him.

“I love you, Percy,” Newt said and he bent his head down to press a sweet kiss to Percival’s forehead.

“I love you, darling,” Percival said, smiling as he felt Newt’s lips on his skin.

The couple drifted off into slumber as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Percival’s dreams were full of love and laughter as he dreamt about his future with Newt. There was a small, content smile on his face as he snuggled closer to his husband. Despite the darkness of the night, the new day promised to be bright.

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of this unexpected trilogy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
